广播剧3 Farewell story
"It’s not as if I wished for us to become rich or anything like that, but rather, I wished for people to start to listening to my father. I mean, it’s just so frustrating! They would just ignore him and look down on him." - Kyoko Sakura. The Drama CD came with the "Puella Magi Madoka Magica DVD volume 5. The official title for this Drama CD is "Farewell Story". As revealed in the Tiro Finale Book, the screenplay for the Drama CD was written by Kazumi Magica author, Masaki Hiramatsu. He also wrote the screenplay for the Drama CD Memories of you. The manga Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story first volume has an adaptation of the Drama CD events, though it culminates in an alternate timeline with a different outcome from the timelines shown in the anime. Summary The story takes place before the events in the anime. This is the story of how Kyoko met Mami for the first time, how she became a proficient fighter, and what lead to Kyoko's disillusionment with her naive ideals. We are also introduced to Kyoko's happy family before their tragic demise. Observation *Madoka and Sayaka have a brief conversation with Kyoko for the first time, but their dialogue is never face to face so they are strangers to each other until their formal meeting in Episode 5. *Kyoko saves Madoka and Sayaka from a Witch's labyrinth. This is from a period of time when she still had a family and hadn't become selfish and cynical. **The events take place before the beginning of Episode 1, and seem to be taking place in the main timeline of the events from the anime, with a distracted Kyoko reminiscing her own past while Homura chatters her plan to defeat Walpurgis Night. ***The Drama CD indicates that Madoka and Sayaka are in Class 1A, perhaps indicating they're first years (a possible indicator that the events are taking place approximately one year before the anime events, give or take). ***The timelines diverge on the day when Homura wakes up in the hospital, so events prior to that are unaffected by her resets. ****We do not know the exact date when Kyoko and Mami met for the first time (but it is suggest it was the year before). The day when Homura wakes up from the hospital is March 16, if the events are taking place prior to that date then they wouldn't be affected by the resets. The likelihood that the events in the Drama CD are taking place after March 16 is small and unlikely. ***If the events in the Drama CD are taking place prior to the anime series, then this could be considered to be a "short prequel". ****''"Puella Magi Kyoko/Mami Magica"'' would make an awesome OVA. *Kyoko narrates that she had been a Puella Magi for a year before she met Mami. **This is Kyoko's first time to Mitakihara Town. ***Apparently, Kyoko is from Kasamino City. **Mami saved Kyoko's life from a witch whom could also split itself into decoy images/illusions. ***That Witch was also Kyoko's first target since she became a Puella Magi, apparently she fought against it unsuccessfully and it got away. ****Considering a year has passed since then, she was probably a lousy Puella Magi. **Mami saved Kyoko from a Witch who used a decoy. Oh, the irony... *Mami takes Kyoko under her wing as her 'Senpai' to teach her how to become a proficient fighter. **Mami "convinces" Kyoko to name her final attack, "Rosso Fantasma," (Red Illusion/Phantom). This matches Kyoko's color scheme as well as Mami's choice of Italian attack names. Kyoko finds Mami's naming to be amusing (and embarrassing). ***This isn't the only time Kyoko laughs at Mami's attacks naming habit. Kyoko ridicules Mami's "Tiro Finale" in the Drama CD [[Drama CD 2|''"Sunny Day Life"]] *Apparently, Mami's peach pie is amazing. Kyoko swears to it. **In the [[Drama CD 2|Drama CD ''"Sunny Day Life"]], the only reason Kyoko comes to Mami's apartment is because she is serving cake. ***''Oh Mami, seducing young inexperience girls with cake.'' *Mami was Kyoko's first friend she ever brought home. *After the death of Kyoko's family, Kyoko no longer has her illusory powers. Kyoko becomes disillusioned and loses her ideals, resulting in an argument with Mami over familiars. She wants to leave because they no longer share the same values, but Mami tries to stop her and they end up in a battle. Kyoko wins leaving the defeated Mami in tears, crying over being all alone once more. **Kyoko's secondary power is only heard in this drama CD, it was originally described in a Megami interview as something that didn't make it into the anime: Because she got her wish of "getting people to listen" while in fact it was something like charming or hallucination, she got the magic power related to those things. However, because she lost her family, she totally negated those power with her subconscious mind. As a result, she fought only with the magic power she learnt later. *Kyoko is forever alone, again. Dammit, Urobuchi. *In the final scene, Homura asks for Kyoko's help in defeating Walpurgisnacht, similar to the anime. **It is difficult to tell if this scene is taking place during Timeline 5 but it is likely that it is. **While Homura discusses her battle plans, Kyouko reminisces her days with Mami and how they used to go over their tactics. *The shrieking of Witches in this Drama CD is disturbing once you know the truth about Witches. *The first original witch from a Drama CD to remain nameless, (there is no official name that is known of). Trivia *Kyoko's younger sister gets an official name: Momo (佐倉 モモ Sakura Momo). **Momo likes fried shrimp. hhhnnnnng ** Momo may be named after the title character of Magical Princess Minky Momo, an early magical girl series. Although he claimed it wasn't an inspiration for Madoka, Producer Atsuhiro Iwakami has stated that he was fond of the show. It's also notable that the title character of Minky Momo actually died in a car accident (but was reincarnated). *We finally get to hear the voices of Kyoko's family; her father, her mother, and her little sister. **The names of dubbing artists for Kyoko's family are not disclosed officially. However, some fans guess that Kyoko's father is voiced by Banjou Ginga; Kyoko's mother is voiced by Kikuko Inoue(?); and Kyoko's little sister, Momo, is voiced by Mami Shitara. **You also get hear the noose that Kyoko's father uses to hung himself creaking from his weight. ***To be fair, this Drama CD is less bloody and milder when it comes to what happened to the rest of the Sakura family, the anime series was much more graphic and violent. ****Unless someone is familiar with Episode 7, the Drama CD never specifies or goes into details to what happened to her mother and sister. *Kyoko's younger sister refers to herself in the third person, much like Yuma Chitose. * Kyoko is from Kasamino, a neighboring city of Mitakihara. * Mami was Kyoko's senpai to train her into a better Puella Magi, apparently Kyoko idolized her as the ideal Mahou Shoujo, much like Sayaka, Madoka (and Homura in the first Timelines) idolized Mami. Speculation *The first witch to appear in the story may be a reference to the "Minotaur" in ancient Greek mythology. Some fans speculate that the girl who turned into this witch is an illegitimate daughter. **The Minotaur is also located within a labyrinth, it was constructed by Daedalus to hold the creature inside. ***Coincidentally in the Greek mythology, Theseus was able to defeat the Minotaur with the help of the princess of Crete and a ball of twine (trivia: the word "clew" means a ball of yarn, hence the origin of the word "clue"). In the Drama CD, Kyoko was able to defeat the witch with the help of Mami (a Puella Magi with the power of ribbons) and her advice (or a clue, per say) to strike the real witch's body; all of this took place inside a labyrinth. The similarities, of course, are purely coincidental. ****This is perhaps overreaching but: after Theseus defeated the minotaur he set sail back home with his *ahem* bride to be; but before he could reach home his father, Aegeus, committed suicide believing his son was dead/failed. **The witch's axe could be a reference to the Minoan Labrys, it is a symmetrical doubleheaded axe originally from Crete, it is one of the oldest symbols of Greek civilization. According to archaeological finds on Crete this double-axe was used specifically by Minoan priestesses for ceremonial uses and it was considered to be one the holiest symbols in Minoan religion. Unlike the Near East, this axe is never held by a male divinity, only by female divinities and her priestesses. Some suggest that the shape of the Labrys is reminiscent of a butterfly rather than an axe, an interpretation of the mother goddess symbol. Other suspect that the two curved edges of the axe are indicating the waxing and waning phases on either side of a full moon. ***The word labyrinthos (Mycenaean daburinthos) is probably connected with the word labrys. In the Linear B (Mycenean Greek) script a symbol similar to a double-axe represents the phonetic sign a. In the context of the Classical Greek myth of Theseus, the labyrinth of Greek mythology is frequently associated with the Minoan palace of Knossos and has a long tradition of use that extends before any written records explain the traditions. **The bull is considered to be a sacred animal in many myths and religious beliefs. ***Incidentally, in Mesopotamian culture a bull's horn is connected to the crescent moon. ***The bull is often associated with fertility rituals and beliefs. ***To the Egyptians, the constellation Taurus was a sacred bull that was associated with the renewal of life in spring. *Because the Drama CD also came with a duet character song of Kyoko and Sayaka (not to mention the Blu-ray version of Episode 9), yuri fans are wondering if this is a blatant attempt at a love triangle. Gallery File:Kyouko family.png|Official Art: Meet the Sakura family (minus mom). File:Kyoko's mother ep 7.jpg|Kyoko's mother from Episode 7, a visual approximation. File:Episode 7 hanging dad kyoko.jpg|Probably the only time that fans are happy that this drama CD lacks the graphic/visual presentations of what happened to Kyoko's family. File:Minotaur witch axe - diff story.jpg|The only depiction of the Minotaur Witch, from Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story. Fanart File:Kyoko Mami Farewell Story Fanart.jpeg File:Kyouko little sis.jpg|With a sis like this... File:Kyouko lil sis flying.jpg|Kyoko being an awesome sister. File:Mami kyoko happy fanart.jpg|Will their meeting blossom into an everlasting friendship? File:Edde91a95d7ac1a4cce3b73d464e798b.jpeg|Kyoko testing out her new magical ability on Mami. File:Kyomami fanart.jpg|As soon as the Drama CD was out, it was just only a matter of time fans would validate their fanart. File:KyoMami Jump.jpeg|You'd be hard-pressed to find a better magical girl team. (Too bad it didn't last.) File:Hilarious purn or hidden message.jpg|Hilarious pun or hidden message? You decide. File:Yurifan reaction kyomami drama cd.jpg| File:Kyoko mami special trainig sessions.jpg|No visual representation of their special training sessions exists. File:Mami feeding kyouko cake fanart.jpg|Mami's cakes are amazing!! File:Mami kyouko your cake is amazing.jpg File:Big sis mami lil sis kyoko fanart.jpg File:28107552 p36.jpg File:28107552 p37.jpg File:28107552 p34.jpg See also *[[Drama CD 1|Drama CD 1, "Memories of you"]] *[[Drama CD 2|Drama CD 2, "Sunny Day Life"]] *Drama CD 4, ''"Summer Magical Girl Training Camp!! *Kyoko and Sayaka's duet character song "and I'm Home" *Blu-Ray Volume 5 Booklet *Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story External links *Full Translation of Drama CD *Audio-visual presentation of Drama CD (dclives) *BD 5 Drama CD with English subs category:广播剧